


your love is thick (and it swallowed me whole)

by queenC_13



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, also why is everyone saying we don't know jamie's last name, but this is just... yea, i just thought that we deserved this?, idk how explicit y'all are getting in this fandom, it's CLAYTON because they're MARRIED, sorry i just can't get this ship out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenC_13/pseuds/queenC_13
Summary: “I’m not sure what game you’re talking about.” Dani widens her eyes in an exaggerated manner, overplaying the faux innocence of the moment.“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about,” Jamie says lowly.---basically a continuation of ~that~ 2 second mattress scene because we all know they banged after
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 22
Kudos: 503





	your love is thick (and it swallowed me whole)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 'head over feet' by alanis morissette

“Okay so hear me out,” Dani says as they walk into the new apartment. “If we set up the bed here,” she gestures to where the disassembled frame and mattress are leaning against the wall, “Then we don’t have to move all of the parts again!”

Jamie rolls her eyes. “We can’t have the bed right in the middle of the living area. Let alone right inside the front door.”

“I beg to differ.” Dani looks at her, unleashing the small quirk of a smile that usually gets her what she wants. 

“Oh yeah? What if we’re… otherwise indisposed?” Jamie says, slowly walking closer. 

Dani tries to stay unaffected; even after so many years together, Jamie still makes her heart race like the first time she saw her, the first time she took that chance and grabbed her hand. 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Are you sure you wanna play that game?” Jamie continues moving closer and Dani starts moving backwards, taking in the predatory look in Jamie’s eye; feels her face start to flush. 

“I’m not sure what game you’re talking about.” Dani widens her eyes in an exaggerated manner, overplaying the faux innocence of the moment. 

Dani’s back hits the mattress and Jamie smirks, stepping forward until her body is all but pressed against Dani, their faces a breath away. 

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about,” Jamie says lowly, leaning forward as if she’s going to kiss Dani’s neck and then blowing a raspberry against her skin instead, causing Dani to let out a sharp peal of laughter. She wraps her arms around Jamie’s neck and leans in for a proper kiss, feeling Jamie’s smile against her own as their lips meet once, twice, lightly, for a minute. 

But then Dani feels Jamie’s tongue against her lips and she opens her mouth in response as the kiss becomes harder, _more_ , intense in a way it somehow always is no matter how many times they’ve kissed. It’s something Dani never really enjoyed, before Jamie. Kissing had been something like a chore, a forced way to express affection; but with Jamie—Dani doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to get enough of Jamie’s lips against her own. She tangles her fingers in the other woman’s hair, gasping slightly as Jamie’s lips move down along her neck, giving her collarbone a quick nip as she descends. 

“Something like this, eh Poppins?” Her hands glance against Dani’s shirt along her stomach making her muscles twitch in response. Just as they’re moving as if to untuck her shirt from Dani’s skirt, she takes them away and steps back, smirking as Dani’s body moves to follow in reflex. 

“Wha—” 

“Well we can’t do anything if there’s no bed, can we?”

Dani takes a moment to realize what Jamie’s said and then glares in response. This time she’s the one who moves closer, taking pleasure in the way she can see Jamie’s eyes dilate in response. She leans in to Jamie’s ear, breathes “guess not" and cups her hand between Jamie’s legs quickly and firmly before walking back to the bed frame. 

“Are you gonna help me move this and set it up then, or what?”

Jamie’s speechless for a moment as Dani sits in the smugness knowing she’s won this round—she’s still not very forward most times, but she knows that Jamie loves the moments when she is, when she decides to take what she wants. She picks up a piece of the bed frame and raises her eyebrow at Jamie before walking by her towards the bedroom, making sure her front brushes against Jamie’s back as she goes. She places it against the wall in the bedroom and turns around to see Jamie standing in the doorway, another piece of the frame in her own hands. 

Jamie sets her piece down and then starts to move towards Dani who skirts around her to go back into the living room, barely giving the other woman a glance. She hears a huff in frustration behind her and smirks to herself.

(The sex with Jamie is always great, but Dani can’t deny that it’s even better when it’s drawn out, when they work one another up.)

She bends down to reach for another piece of the bed frame when a pair of arms sneak around her waist causing her to let out a small gasp in response. 

“It’s cute how you thought you were in control here,” Jamie murmurs in her ear. 

Dani can’t help the shiver that runs up her body in response, or the way her body melts into Jamie’s behind her. She feels Jamie’s mouth start to press kisses along her neck, moving up towards her ear and she leans her head to the side, exposing more of her neck and letting out a light moan when she feels Jamie’s teeth come around her earlobe and tug. One of Jamie’s hands slides along Jamie’s shirt again, this time actually tugging it loose from her skirt. Dani sucks in a sharp breath as Jamie’s fingers run along the exposed skin, trailing lightly upwards towards her bra. 

“Is there a reason you dressed so fancy today, Poppins?”

“Maybe I just wanted to look nice,” Dani breathes out, breath stuttering as Jamie cups her breast over her bra before pushing aside the cup and sliding her hand inside and lightly pinching her nipple. Her lips are still moving along Dani’s neck and Dani opens her legs wider in response to the sensation, wanting Jamie closer, always closer. 

“Someone’s eager,” Jamie teases. 

Dani rolls her eyes and turns around to put her own hands to work, moving to Jamie’s belt buckle and undoing it before roughly undoing the button of Jamie’s shorts and shoving her hand in, right past Jamie’s underwear into her warm heat causing Jamie to buck up into her hand in response.

“Seems like you’re the eager one,” Dani bites back, fighting the urge to moan herself at the feeling of Jamie against her fingers. 

(She had spent way too long not having sex with women, not having sex with _Jamie_ , that the feeling of another woman warm and wet against her, _because_ of her, is something she knows she’ll never tire of.)

She moves her hand down and gets right to Jamie’s entrance before her hand is roughly pulled away as Jamie repositions them, as she all but slams Dani against the wall.

“Did I say you could do that?”

And _fuck_ , Dani loves when Jamie takes control like this. She feels a shudder run through her, knows she’s soaked through her underwear at this point. 

Jamie tugs at Dani’s shirt again, pulling it completely off before moving to the zipper of her skirt. Dani helps the process along, pushing it down and kicking it off her legs. Jamie’s mouth moves to Dani’s chest as she unclasps Dani’s bra, her mouth biting a nipple before soothing it with her tongue, moving down her stomach with quick bites and kisses as she goes. She reaches the top of Dani’s tights and takes the waistband between her teeth, looking up at Dani as she starts to drag them down slowly, only using her hands once she’s past Dani’s knees, pulls them over her feet one by one. 

She stays on her knees, looking up at Dani with a knowing smirk as she notices the dark patch on Dani’s underwear.

“I think you’re more than ready for me, wouldn’t you say?”

She doesn’t wait for Dani to respond, instead grabbing the waistband and pulling them down, spreading Dani’s legs further apart for her once they’re gone. She takes a moment to admire the sight before her before she leans up and runs her tongue along the other woman’s slit, moaning a bit at the taste. 

Dani’s head falls back and hits the wall behind her as she struggles to keep herself standing. Jamie _knows_ how to use her tongue, licks Dani like she’s her favorite meal, like between Dani’s legs is her favorite place to be.

(Dani thinks Jamie feels the same as her—that the two of them will never get enough of each other.)

Jamie moves her tongue up to Dani’s clit, swirling around before moving back down to Dani’s entrance and thrusting her tongue in shallowly, teasingly, knowing it’s not enough—Dani can practically feel her smirk.

She thrusts her hips in response, feels her clit bump Jamie’s nose and lets out a squeak at the sensation. Jamie moves her tongue back up and brings up a hand, thrusting three fingers in, quick, hard, as her tongue starts working against Dani’s clit.

Dani feels herself get wetter at the rough motion, feels herself stretch for Jamie’s fingers, hears the obscene sounds of them thrusting in and out in the air around them.

“Fuck, baby, baby I’m so close,” Dani babbles, her legs starting to shake as she practically rides Jamie’s face now, chasing the high. She feels Jamie’s teeth graze her clit and suddenly she’s flying, coming harder than she thinks she has in a while, her legs giving out from under her as she all but collapses onto the floor.

Jamie leans over her and Dani brings her in for a sloppy kiss, tasting herself on the other woman’s tongue. She moves her hands back down to Jamie’s shorts and pulls them down with her underwear far enough to give her fingers room to move, inserting two fingers, letting out another moan at the complete lack of resistance with how wet Jamie is herself. 

She moves her thumb to Jamie’s clit as she thrusts, until Jamie starts moving, starts riding Dani’s fingers in earnest. She breaks their sloppy kiss and sits up so she can move faster, take Dani’s fingers deeper. She pulls off her shirt and grabs a breast with her own hand, the other one finding Dani’s free hand to intertwine their fingers together and squeeze.

Her eyes are screwed shut as she chases her own pleasure and Dani thinks she never looks more beautiful than when she’s like this—free and open, so in tune with her body and what she wants.

Dani swipes her thumb across Jamie’s clit once, twice, before she’s coming with a gasp and a shudder as Dani keeps thrusting lightly to draw out her orgasm, continuing to squeeze Jamie’s other hand in her own. 

Finally Jamie opens her eyes and grabs Dani’s wrist, signaling her to stop, and gets off her fingers with a sensitive wince. She adjusts herself so that she’s laying on Dani’s chest—something that doesn’t happen often, just when she’s feeling particularly emotional (happy and in love, really). 

Dani wraps her arms around Jamie and starts running her fingers along Jamie’s back as she kisses the top of Jamie’s head, feeling a light kiss on her neck in response. 

The two lay in silence for a few minutes before Dani speaks up: “You know, I’m not even sure we need a bed anymore.”

She can practically hear Jamie rolling her eyes in response and feels a pinch to her side.

“Just shut up and let me enjoy this Poppins, I’ll deal with you and the bed later.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just couldn't get these silly little lesbians out of my head :') 
> 
> let me know what you thought! i live for validation xx


End file.
